The Skylark
by Nebula'sPhoenix
Summary: Alicia Moore moved to Cardiff with her aunt Tam only to be captured by Daleks in our universe! Soon enough she finds herself running back and forth between our universe and the doctors trying make the doctor having a happy ending. Taking on the tittle The Skylark.


**I do not own Doctor Who but if i did Rose would still be with us. Doctor Who is owned by the people who are directing it right now and i do not know who that is because i am to lazy to look it up if it bothers you tell me and i will look it up later or you can tell me.**

* * *

><p>The Doctor sat in the captains chair working on a new contraption he started up out of pure boredom when he felt time shift and a soft melody entered his head followed by a big 'POP'," Pleasure to see you again Sky."<p>

A young lady walked up to him with a small smile," Wheres Rose?"

"She went to bed early. I still haven't thanked you for everything you have done for us," He said without looking up from his work.

"No need," Sky said as she waived a hand in dismissal," I'm just happy to be here for the two of you and that everything worked out."

"So what brings you here," The Doctor asked.

"I can't come to visit," She asked forming mock hurt, but then she turned serious," but seriously doctor. I actually came to tell you that I'll be here soon." The doctor opened his mouth to interrupt but she cut him off," Not me per say but the one who doesn't know of any thing that she is going to do for you guys or what she will be for you and Rose. She knows nothing except your past with out her in it. So you cant tell her anything except that she has never told you her name no matter how many times you ask. She can't know anything Doctor. You have to make sure you don't let anything important slip."

"I see," he said as he finally looked up from his contraption and gave her a small smile," so I'm finally going to find out your real name."

* * *

><p>Alicia's POV<p>

"There's been another kidnapping," Aunty Tam said shifting the newspaper so it stood strait again.

"Really" I asked looking up from my breakfast that consisted of strawberry covered chocolate chipped pancakes.

"Ya, says it happened last night at the park again," Aunty Tam looked up from the newspaper to look at me in concern," I don't want you to go on one of your late night trips to the park any more, this is the fifth time someones disappeared."

"Aunty!" I wined," you can't keep me locked up! I'll get cabin fever!"

"Then get cabin fever," Aunty snapped," I promised my sister that I would protect you and that is exactly what I am goin' to do."

I could tell that was the end of discussion so I finished off my breakfast quickly and got up to wash my dishes. She couldn't keep me locked up in my room all night. I'll go insane those late night walks are one of the only things keeping me sane after moving here after my parents death. I don't have any friends here in Cardiff nor did I have any in America. I really don't fit in any where I go. I decided to go to my favorite chip place latter to cool off. I was probably over reacting. I mean I won't die if I stay inside though maybe I will go insane who knows lets see how it goes.

* * *

><p>-Doctors Universe-<p>

A few days before...

The Doctor was on his way back to the Tardis, alone with out Rose, he had dropped her off at some friends earlier, and was contemplating what Sky had told him. When was he going to be able to see Sky's younger self. The one who was so naive to the world, yet new almost everything about him well not anymore any way if he did see Sky's younger self then he would have the upper hand this time. The doctor snickered at that thought but his smirk was wiped off of his face when he saw the Tardis dematerialize right in front of him, with out the designated driver!

* * *

><p>-Alicia's Universe-<p>

Present time...

Some where underneath Cardiff park a group of tin trash cans with bubbles and a plunger attached to it chatted about their plans for the future. (Nebby: "Snickers" X8)

"HAVE. WE. ACHIEVED. THE. DOCTOR'S. TARDIS," one of the tin cans asked (Nebby: He shall be dubbed sir tin can 1 MWAHAHAHA!) the others.

"YES. WITH. THIS. WE. SHOULD. BE. ABLE. TO. GET. BACK. TO. OUR. OWN. UNIVERSE. AND. GET. BACK. TO. THE. OTHERS," another tin can replied (Nebby: This one shall be dubbed sir tin can 2... okay I know not very creative I'll just shut up now...)

"WHY. AM. I. HEARING. A. VOICE. IN. MY. HEAD. DUBBING. ME. SIR. TIN. CAN. 1," sir tin can 1 said to the others (Nebby: Shit there on to me. Get out of their bug bot! Run no don't stay... "sigh" Why do they never listen to me..)

"SHALL. I. EXTERMINATE IT," some of them said, in there cold metallic voices.

"NO. IGNORE IT. WE. NEED. TO. START. IGNITATING. THE. PLAN," sir tin can 2 said.

"THE. DALEKS. SHALL. SUCCEED. HA. HA. HA.," they all chanted laughing the whole time. (Nebby: Ya keep telling yourself that "rolls eyes" bug bot I command you evacuate the facility. NOW!)

-Bug bot scurries off and leaves the facility-

(Nebby: Thank Kami-sama. Those tin cans where getting annoying... WAIT DID THEY SAY DALEKS?)

* * *

><p>–- -Alicia's Universe-<p>

-present time...-

-Some where in cardiff-

Alicia's POV

I didn't have to walk far to get to my favorite fish and chips place. I found this place the first day we moved here and have been obsessed with it ever since. So I grabbed a bite to eat and decided to head for the docks. I had heard that there was a Doctor Who museum there! I've been wanting to go since I first heard about it and now is as good a time as any.

When I got there it was crowded, I was out of breath, and my chips WERE ALMOST GONE! I pouted as I looked at the almost empty newspaper. Sighing I shoved the rest of the chips into my mouth before crumpling up the newspaper and shoved it into my pocket to throw away later. I smiled as I walked in looking around at the big place. Going through the live experience was amazing! I was out of breath by the end of it! When I had gotten through my own little journey with the doctor's world I was in the Exhibition Hall.

But something felt strange to me. Where were all the people? The place was practically empty! I mean I heard that Doctor Who was worshiped over here! So where was everybody? I shrugged deciding to worry about that later. I was amazed at what I saw in this grand exhibition Hall. There were life sized Tardeses and the ninth's life size console room! Well, almost life sized it wasn't like the size of a room. But it was a life size version of the console area just not the entire room. Anyway, I got to this one area, it had all of the iconic costumes of the doctor's in a row with a picture behind each one telling us which outfit belonged to who.

I was staring at the ninth's outfit when something caught my eye. It was movement behind the eighths outfit. I turned to see what it was better but saw nothing. It confused me I was sure I saw something move over there and as I stared I saw more movement to my surprise. Now I was extremely curious and I don't think my curiosity will go away unless I find out what exactly it was myself. So I looked around trying to see if anyone was watching. No one was. There was no one here to see. I feared that if there was cameras I was going to get really in trouble. But my curiosity over powered my senses and I knew that if I didn't go check it out I was going to be thinking about it for the rest of the week.

Carefully, I walked on to the stage full of props and behind the giant poster of the eighth doctor. There was nothing there, that I could see, but I could feel something watching me. So I looked behind boxes and around curtains until I noticed one curtain move ever so slightly. A triumphant smirk found its way onto my face as I crept over to it. Keeping low so who ever was behind it, be it an actor or janitor, wouldn't notice me coming. But when I pulled the curtain away my smirk fell from my face as I saw a figure running down the hall. It stopped looked right, then left, then right again and then took a left. That didn't sit well to me. Wear they a thief or were they like me someone curious.

I took a minute to think about that before bolting down the same path they just took finally catching up as it bolted through a crack in the wall letting cold air into the building. I fallowed him out only to see what was no obviously a guy in a gray jacket look around before pulling up the top of a man hole and jumping down. The top rolling a bit before becoming still with a plop. I stopped in my tracks at the sight of that. Should I fallow him. It was dangerous. What if he was the kidnapper going around kidnapping people off the streets who seemed like they would not be missed. I couldn't just disappear and leave my Aunt to worry about me. I looked around for help but there was no one to help me.

There was many things I could do in this situation go home and tell Aunt Tam what happened. Call the police and have them check. Only to be laughed at later on because the man already disappeared. I didn't let myself think any more if this was the kidnapper he had to be stopped. I might be able to stop him with the basic karate I know. With that thought I looked around again. Right, left, then right again before leaning down and pulling the top up again to jump down after him. All the while trying not think about what would happen if he had a gun.

* * *

><p>-Some where Underground-<p>

A group of humans huddled together as they watched their kidnappers hand out food to people and their slavers select people to become just like their kidnappers. The people passing out food to them did not look any thing like people they know. These things were bald, pink, and had tusks coming out from their mouths. They have noses that are deformed to push up wards almost as if they had a pig nose... No, they did have a pig nose and pig ears to go along with it. They had beady eyes that seemed to almost show no emotion but if you look close enough you can see the malice in their eyes. The humans shivered in fear at that thought. The people going under selection by the big floating cans of tin, their 'masters' and 'slavers', where the new batch they brought in. The probability that any of them had been noticed being gone was slim. These people were hobos, the poor, people who lived alone and barely interacted with anyone and this was going to be their jail, workplace, overall nightmare, and possible their last place seen as humans if they were chosen for the transformation.

Most of the people here have decided if they got out of hear they would never be alone again. They were going to make new friends and reconnect with family and old friends. They were either going to avoid anyone they meet here after this or stay close as they can due the close bond they made with them during their time here. But the problem was that was all they were doing. Planning on what they would do once they got out of here instead of planning on how to get out and do it. The reason no one was doing this was because no was capable. They were all brainwashed with fear by what their captures had done to those who had tried to escape that they couldn't even think about it.

But this small group of humans in the corner of the room, the one I mentioned earlier, were not completely afraid of their 'masters', no they were planning something with small whispers and code words. They were planning an escape. Not just for them but for everyone hear. And they didn't mind dying in the process of this. They just needed one more component to their plan a distraction.

* * *

><p>-Some Where in The Sewers Tunnels-<p>

Nobodies POV

Alicia ran as fast as her feet could take her fallowing the sound of footsteps up ahead. She was happy for all the training she got during track practice or she would be out for the count now. She heard The footsteps take a left up a head and quickened her pace as she tried to catch up with him and as she turned a left she saw him hoist himself up and out of the tunnels using a man hole not even ten feet away. The minute she had reached her destination the man had just gotten out and she was already on her way up the ladder. The view that greeted her was one of greenery. This place she recognized was the place she usually went to during her late night walks!

'So this man was the kidnapper' she thought as she scanned the park for her goal only to find no one. Where had here target gone? But before she could ponder much more or crawl all the way out of the whole something grabbed her ankle dragging her down and once her back hit the floor she heard the man hole close above her. She did not realize she had closed her eyes in pain until something forced her to her feet and she opened her eyes only to come face to face with the face of a pig. Both of her arms were held by two different people and looking down showed her that the arms which held her at bay had hooves for hands. They were literally pigs the size of men and walking like them! Not to mention they were wearing clothes!

Alicia stared in shock at the pig in front of her who was staring strait back with beady eyes as he watched her open and close her mouth like a fish. This had to be a dream Alicia reasoned there could be no way she was being captured by pig men from doctor who and led here by a pig man because it was obvious to her that what ever ran out there was similar to the three surrounding her. The pig in front of her turned and started to walk down the tunnel in the opposite way she had come. The pig men holding her captive fallowed snapping her out of her shock and put her on high alert. If she was going to get out of here she was going to have to keep track of were they were going so she could retrace her steps later on.

She staid calm as they lead her through the labyrinth of tunnels keeping extra focus on each turn they took. She was lucky that she had a great memory or else she would have probably forgotten how many turns they had taken. By the tenth turn it seemed they had reached their destination. Alicia looked around as she was pushed into a big room filled with people eating but what caught her eyes left her breathless and hyperventilating. All over the room were these trash can beings that had a plunger for a hand, one of those painting roller skeletons for a ray gun, and a telescope thing for an eye. Only one thought came to mind when she laid eyes on them, Daleks.

* * *

><p><strong>Nebula's News Corner<strong>

**This is one of my first doctor who fanfiction, i made this during the same time as my other doctor who fanfiction (though this took longer to finish) A Tardis Life. Please tell me if you liked the story and if there is anything i should do to change it. Also if you have ideas that you would like to see in this story dont be afraid to tell me so i can try to incorporate it into the story. I dont have a definite idea on how im going to end this story unlike my other stories which are KHR fanfictions. So any help would be very appreciated . SO please review since it tells me if im doing good or if i am doing bad. Dont be afraid to be critics i love to hear what I've done wrong so i can fix it. Also i have never actually seen pig men I have heard about them so tell me if i have described them right. Again please review. :)  
><strong>


End file.
